first comes love then comes marriage
by IloveDanno
Summary: their wedding day has finally arrived super grace to the rescue


**second fic hope it lives up 2 as good as the first hope its as good might continue with one shots till i get some more ideas running**

**okay enjoy xx**

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentleman if you'd please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts we will be arriving at Newark Airport in 20 minutes thank you for flying have a great day"_

"Danny" Steve said shaking Danny's shoulder slightly. "Danny, babe you gotta wake up we're almost there"

Danny blinked tiredly at Steve gave him a smile and buckled in. "morning babe, you get any sleep"

"Some" Steve replied flashing a smile Danny's way "what were you dreaming about Danno, you were smiling when you woke up" Steve asked curiously

"Well mostly our wedding"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

* * *

"Danno, Danno" Grace shrieked running towards Danny arms open wide, huge smile covering her face.

Danny quickly swung her into his waiting arms and rested her on his hip "you look so handsome Danno, are you excited" Grace asked quickly

"I sure am monkey" Danny replied giving her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww Danno, save it for Step-Steve" Grace wiped her cheek and looked at Danny again have you seen him yet Danno"

"Its bad look to see each other before the wedding monkey I'll see him outside, why don't you go and find him"

"Ok Danno" Grace hopped of happily going to find her step father to-be. When she got to the master bedroom she knocked and went inside "Step-Steve " Grace paused and took in the sight before her brown glossy eyes at Steve, he was standing in front of the full length mirror in his NAVY dress blues he had a tear running down his face, Grace didn't know what to do, so she cautiously moved towards Steve like an animal she'd learnt about in her 'posh over priced private school' and quietly said "Step-Steve are you ok why are you crying"

Steve upon being startled turned around and wiped at the tear that escaped his Fort Knox of tear ducts and bended down on one knee to look Grace square in the face, "Hi Gracie you startled me a little bit you're like a little ninja you know" at this Grace gave a weak smile but did not give up worrying so Steve gave up "I'm crying because I'm so happy sweetie I've sort of been dreaming of this day ever since i proposed to Danno on that beach and he said yes, i guess I'm just a little bit emotional today that's all." Steve tried to reassure the worried little girl, who would soon be his step daughter. It seemed to be working so he flashed a 100 watt smile and quickly changed the topic.

"You look so beautiful in your blue dress Gracie shall we go see if everyone's ready to start" Steve said

"Yeah Yeah come on Step-Steve you can't be late for your own wedding" Grace grabbed for Steve's willing hand and pulled him up and out of the bedroom, down the stairs to where he needed to be. She looked up into Steve's eyes and motioned for him to scoot to her level once again "I love you Step-Steve i know you will make my Danno happy, I'm going to go find him" she gave Steve a quick peck on the cheek and ran off up the stairs with Steve's glowing smile trailing behind her, he stood up and took his place, waiting for the love of his life to come down the stairs to start the rest of their lives together.

Music began to play and Danny Came down the stairs walked out to the beach and took his place next to his husband to-be.

They gave each other matching smiles as the ceremony began took each other's hands and thought the exact same thing 'this is it the rest of our lives start right at this very moment'.

They exchanged rings and vows a passionate kiss, to howls and cheers for their friends and loved ones. Chin Kono Grace Kamekona Max Danny's parents and sisters (no Matt) even Rachel was there the Governor who did the service but had to leave straight after for meetings.

They did all of the usual wedding stuff first dance, toasts, the cake, pictures.

They said their goodbyes to everyone when it started to get late, Grace had left with Rachel just before the sun set. Kono and Chin were the last to leave helped to get the place looking okay enough to be left for the day after, and then they were alone.

"So Mr. McGarrett-Williams what would you like to do now, as we are all alone in this big house with neighbours that are out of town" Danny said mischievously waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Steve didn't even give him time to protest, when he all but dragged him up the stairs by his shirt.

He led him to their 'honeymoon suite' as Kono liked to call it when she put a mint on their pillows and lube on the nightstand, and lowered him onto their bed ripped off all their clothes, it was the best night either of them had ever had.

Steve woke up wrapped tightly around Danny's small naked body.

The sun was shining in through their bedroom window. He looked at the clock which read 9:30am Steve thought he'd done well at sleeping in he hadn't been for his morning run or swim, but after last night who could blame him. He started to lightly run kisses all over Danny until he started to stir and laid one straight to his mouth. Which Danny quickly awoke to and started to deepen.

Danny's bladder gave in and couldn't take anymore so he had to slip away from his husband that sounded so good, to go to the bathroom.

When he got out of bed he looked over his shoulder at Steve who was actually pouting at him "don't pout babe, and get out of bed so you can make your husband some pancakes or no honeymoon"

"Really Danny you're gonna not let us go on our honeymoon unless you get your pancakes" Steve asked challengingly

"You bet you're Super Sexy SEAL behind" Danny replied defiantly "now come make your husband some pancakes babe I'm famished after last night or was it this morning I'm not really sure.

Steve started smiling again he was so happy he couldn't contain it anymore.

"You're smiling babe" Danny stated

"HUSBAND i like it" he leaned down stole a kiss and went to go make pancakes, he really wanted to go on his honeymoon even if it was to New Jersey

* * *

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

When the plane landed Steve and Danny walked hand in hand all the way through the airport to baggage claim, then Danny spotted them

"Ma, Dad there you guys are, it's so nice to see you are you guys happy to see us or what"

"Oh don't be silly Daniel dear of course were happy to see you both" Danny's mom replied quickly and in a tone that said 'Well Duh'

"Steven come hear sweetheart" Danny's mom had to reach up and Steve had to Bend his knees a little to hug her, Danny had to smile a bit.

Danny's mom and dad were about the same height as Danny, 'it probably runs in the family, our kids are gonna be small' Steve thought.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you Mrs. Williams but we could get a hotel if it causes problems"

"Steven how many times do i have to go over this IT IS NO PROBLEM! And also i told you, you don't have to call me Mrs. Williams ok Debbie or Mom is fine by me ok, ok now let's go make some dinner that flight must have made up your appetite huh?"

"Defiantly ma we're starved" Danny trailed after his parents and their luggage while Steve just stood froze in his spot.

'MOM' Steve thought 'haven't said that in a long time

"Steve are you alright babe you look like you just saw a ghost" Danny said gripping Steve's shoulders

"I'm fine babe really, let's go taste your ma's cooking i wanna see if it is as good as you say and describe it as"

They walked hand in hand out towards the waiting car. To which can only be described as the best home cooked meal Steve's had in quite some time.

* * *

_**and they lived happily ever after ... until the next time**_


End file.
